


To Break (?)

by May_Ann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ann/pseuds/May_Ann
Summary: Hermione asked Pansy's opinion on how to rid her boyfriend. But Pansy's loyalty was still in her Slytherin fellow.





	To Break (?)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are JK Rowlings

“Pansy, can we talk? I have something to ask, to … discuss.”  
“What is it, Granger?”  
“Not here.”

Without waiting for the other witch’s respond, Hermione lead the way to an empty corridor. It was one of those rare times when Hermione caught Pansy walking out of the Great Hall during breakfast. She left hers so she could tail Pansy.

“I don’t know that you harbour a crush on me, Granger, but I’m not interested,” Pansy finally said.  
“Well, same here. Though, I’d say you’re indeed beautiful. Ron likes you, at least from the way he talks about you.” Hermione thought she needed to smooth things first before she bombarded her with all her questions. Pansy looked surprised, but then smirked after she managed to roll her eyes knowing what Hermione’s been up to.  
“It’s just you and me, why the pleasantries.”

After the war, Hermione back to Hogwarts to finish her education. Hermione and Pansy’s friendship was not like the typical girly friendship. Hermione had Ginny, of course, but there were things she couldn’t tell her. Pansy, too, found she could say anything freely to Hermione than with her fellow Slytherins.

“All right, I’m sorry.”  
“If you say sorry again I’d walk away. Now talk.”  
“It’s Malfoy.”  
“What’s with him?”  
“You said that if I start to give him the attention he wanted he’d be gone in a minute. I even agree to be his girlfriend, as you suggest, and give him … err… what he wants,” Hermione started.  
“Okay. That’s obvious. You two share it with the whole school, actually.”  
“No, what I don’t understand is … it’s almost a month.”  
“Pardon?”  
“It’s almost a month, but there’s nothing indicate that he’ll … break up with me.”  
“Oh. So you still … okay. Have you tried to be more err… clingy?”  
“How clingy, exactly? I tried my best, Pans. I acted like I’m a helpless witch this whole month, always dependent to him. But he never scoffed me like you said he would. He instead acting like he’s my personal knight in shining arse.”  
“Yes, I realise now how you never left his hand unoccupied when you’re together. Always hold on his arm, or his waist, or lie your head on his chest or his shoulder or –”  
“Enough, Pans, that genuinely gives me headache. See, the plan isn’t working. You said that he was just curious and consider me as a challenge because I seem to be unreachable. You said once he ‘tastes’ it he’d try to walk away from the relationship.”  
“Have you two slept together?” Pansy asked but saw the cringe in Hermione’s face. “I know, it’s personal, but maybe you have to give that up to him. I mean, Draco’s not so keen on relationship as in serious relationship. He just wants some good snog, or make out if he’s so lucky. Well, shag is rather new, I mean considering our age. But that might be something he wants to get from you, the trophy he want to achieve and maybe, parades.”  
“We have. The last time was about three days ago.”  
“The last time? Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you, Granger.”  
“You did say I had to give him what he wants. I put no fight when he asked me. Not that I complain, though, I’d say I’m glad my first time was with him actually.”  
“You gave your virginity to him!”  
“Wait … was it something backlash? I thought he just wanted to prove he could get inside my pants, I thought he’d walk away after some shags, especially my virginity now that you bring the topic of trophy. But here we are.”  
“What do you mean by you were glad your first time was with him, by the way?”  
“Oh that … well, he was very considerate. It was very pleasant. I heard some of my friends said their first time was horrible. But mine’s not.”  
“Sure.” Pansy contemplated. There was a bit jealousy that somehow Hermione could have sex with Draco. She wanted that, of course, Draco was a fit specimen. Even though, that might be awkward because they both were almost like sibling. Also, she felt betrayed that she only knew the information. Why none of them tell her this bit earlier, right after they finally did it. “I’m sorry, Granger, I really thought he’d be gone after few kisses. He’s scared by too-clingy witches. Just looked at his exes, he just wanted some physical attachment and the feeling of being an alpha. Not too much, and certainly not heart-to-heart. Have you tried to be err… more aggressive, more demanding? More kisses, more shag, maybe even more PDA.”  
“I’m not sure that’d work, Pans.”  
“You just haven’t tried.”  
“No. Because we have this routine which for me already ‘too much’ but I endure them anyway to make him get away from me faster. Every time we meet I’d ensure my cheeks are ready to be pecked, and after a while, I’d ready my body as his hand will be more grabby. Then he’d walk me hand in hand, to class, library, or just wander. On a setting where there are friends, I should be ready anytime he’d hug me, from my side or from behind. Sometimes he’d peck my lips, but that’s all. On a more personal space, well, you know, there’s nothing stop him to do anything. I just give the access as he wants and –”  
“Think of England?” Pansy cut in the same time she said ‘enjoy’.  
“Well, at first, yes. But lately I’d rather enjoy his ministration than just wait at the side line. It’s fine, really, nothing I couldn’t handle. However, it didn’t work, Pans. Instead of getting bored, he ends up wanting even more.” Hermione said in frustration.  
“That’s weird.” Or not weird – Pansy knew how Draco could be a lover when he wanted, no wonder Hermione couldn’t just refuse his physical affection.  
“Exactly. And if not because of what you first suggested me, I’ve asked for a break up. But as you said, and I also noticed lately, he’d just double his effort to ‘keep what’s his’ as he put it.”  
“Oh well, I’d imagine. Still remember him hissing to Blaise for asking you about an assignment. And it was just Blaise, for Merlin’s sake.”  
“Oh yes. Did you know what he sent Harry for just normally being Harry? A letter stating that he found Harry’s brotherly acts isn’t necessary anymore that I have him now. That was about two-three days after we officially date.”  
Pansy’s eyes were widened. Of course she knew Draco was over dramatic, she just didn’t aware of his limit. “How you put up with his antics is all I wonder.”  
The picture of my freedom, Pans.”  
“Freedom … maybe that’s the answer. Have you tried to bring the subject of marriage?”  
“That’s outrageous.”  
“No, not at all. See, here, he’s just like any other boy, Granger. We’re still on our last year of schooling. There’s no way he’d want to get himself tied in a marriage just right after graduation. Even if it with the witch he love. That’s if he love you.”  
“Are you kidding, of course he doesn’t. Infatuated, maybe, but not love, certainly.” Hermione managed to kid herself.  
“Then more reason not to bind himself with you.”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You asked for my advice, my opinion, Granger.”  
“That’s true, but –”  
“Granger, please, I know him from we were five. I know his pattern of conquering a witch. Trust me, he’d run the minute you pop the question, even subtlety.”  
“Yes, but –”  
“Well, hello ladies, what you’ve been up to? Planning an uprising, maybe, as you choose rather quiet and deserted place?” Draco said, disturbed their discussion. As usual, his voice came first, announcing his presence. Though, for Hermione, sometimes it was his smell that announces his presence, and sometimes his hands, but that beside the point.  
“Draco! Speak of the devil,” Pansy said in slightly panic tone.  
“Talking about me, then, eh? I hope only the good one, yeah,” Draco said as he wrapped his arms on Hermione’s waist. He then kissed her cheek, “because the naughty one best kept for both of us, isn’t it, love,” he continued. Hermione leaned into his embrace forgetting that they had audience. Pansy cleared her throat.  
“Sorry, Pans.” Hermione said. But was she?  
“We talked about it. I’d walk away.”  
“No, wait, Pans.”  
“End of discussion. You clearly had someone to busy yourself with now. Talk to you later.” Pansy left Hermione and Draco alone.  
“What you were discussing with her?”  
“Nothing.”  
“I don’t think so. What was it?” Draco asked. His hands didn’t leave her body. She tilted her head as he kissed her again. Now on her neck.  
“Nothing, really.”  
“Okay. I’ll walk you to your dorm. We’ll have class in half an hour.”  
Hermione nodded but neither of them left their position. She grinds her bum against his front, instead. “Correction. It’s an hour before our first class today. Fancy me to review your homework first, maybe? At your place, of course, so there will be no err… disruption.”  
“Cockblock, you meant?”  
“Whatever you call it.”

They fast walk to the dungeon and impatiently walked through the common room to his bedroom. He was lucky that his robe was big enough so that no one saw the evident of his arousal. Even though, everyone knows what was going on. Draco and Hermione were never subtle with their affection, even in public. Right after he locked the door, he sat on his bed admiring the already shirtless witch in front of him. She kissed him as she crawled toward his lap. It will be a quick one, they knew, that was why she was sans knickers already. He also stumbled to open the zip of his trousers, releasing the beast she loved too much. She pumped his cock a bit before lined it in front of her pussy. When they finally connected, they both moaned loudly.

Three days were too long, he thought.

Three days without her warmth was too painful to him.

So they made up the lost time. Hermione were bouncing up and down with his hand guiding her rhythm. He thrust upward meeting her movement. It won’t be long until they’d come for each other.

He smirked when he felt her clenching, knowing that she came first. He then pushed some more thrust to release his. 

Hermione was still on his lap when they came back to earth. She played with the collar of his shirt. She snuggled onto him as if she wanted to be one with him. His cock was still inside her when she moved her hip slowly. He looked at the watch. There was still time for another round, he thought.

“Draco ….”  
“Yes, love.”  
“What will you do after we graduated?”  
“Business, maybe, or advance learning in Arithmancy. You?”  
“I don’t know ….”  
“Was it all about you being insecure with your future, Granger?”  
“Maybe.”  
“What do you mean ‘maybe’. Of course you’d have a bright future. I know the Ministry had offered you a position. If you want to continue your education, I believe there will be many scholarship offers too. What are you worrying?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe that was not the future that I’m worried about.”

There was silent hanging. Hermione, against her better judgement, tried to bring the topic as Pansy suggest. But what she didn’t understand was, why suddenly her stomach flipped when she picture Draco would go away from her. Was that why she buried her head on his shoulder? Was she too afraid to meet his eyes?

The silent was too long hanging, it almost choked her. He lifted her from his lap then put her down to sit on his bed. Semi-flaccid cock on display, but not too long because he put back his boxer and his trousers in place. Hands on his hair as if he’s frustrated.

This was it. He’d dumped her. He was not ready for this kind of commitment, as Pansy said. She should be happy, even though she might need to put a bit drama by crying a little.

But why he didn’t say anything.

Yet.

“What did you mean by your last statement?”  
Hermione cowered down feeling intimidated. She contemplated the best way to deliver.  
“Hermione, what did you mean by the other future that you’re worried about?” he asked again.  
“I just … well, I talked with Pansy a bit,” she started with semi-truth, “and end up discussing about … us?”  
“What about us?”  
“Nothing, really, you could just forget it.”  
“No. You clearly disturbed. Tell me what about us that made you worry!”  
“Well, I ended up asking about err… marriage.”  
“With Pans?”  
“Yes, well, no. I mean, I need an opinion before I bring the topic with you.”  
“Was it your idea, or hers?”  
“Mine.” She answered too fast.  
“I don’t know if I should believe you.”  
“Why were you so disturbed with the idea, by the way?”  
“No, I’m not. It was just … too fast, don’t you think.”  
“I knew it. You aren’t interested in the idea. You despise it.”  
“No! Hermione, listen to me. Wait here.” Draco took something from his bedside drawer. 

All while Hermione put on her bra and her shirt, just to make her descent enough the time she had to dramatically cry and run away from his room. He kneeled in front of her. She gasped when he looked up to her face, to her eyes, with a green box in his hand. Her eyes widen in surprise and her mind screamed ‘No!’

“What is it Draco?” she abruptly asked.  
“Let me do it properly, okay.”  
“Do what?” she asked in panic, because she got a very big hunch of what he might do.  
“Proposal, witch.” He winked.

Pansy walked through the door to Charm class. She was early but she didn’t care. What she cared was how the result of Hermione and Draco’s conversation, hoping her plan would worked. Two, three months of planning, she wanted the best result for Draco. Hermione was not easy to manipulate, proven by how she was still unaffected by Draco’s intense affection. Maybe he should play by the rule, but that would require more time to conquer the Griffindor Princess. She only hoped that Hermione will eventually saw senses and returned Draco’s feeling.

So deep in thought, she didn’t notice that a red hair boy had entered the class and sat few rows to her right. She didn’t notice the glances he threw to her. She only realised when he cleared his throat then greeted her with a simple ‘Good morning’ and what she wondered to be his best smile.

Only when she looked down to her table, she then aware that there was a piece of paper with just a word written on it: Hogsmeade?

 

As Draco predicted, the news spread so quickly. By afternoon, everyone knows that Hermione was not only his girlfriend, but also the next Mrs. Malfoy. It was far before his target time, but who was he to complaint.

One perfume order away to thank Pansy, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan to write a dramione romcom series, but have no time to execute it yet.  
> So instead, i wrote this piece. Just because i enjoy and root the cute dramione stories.
> 
> Xx


End file.
